Gone Away
by unholynight
Summary: Naruto tells about his and Sasuke's life. Based on a true story.


**Hey guys....uh....unholynight has been feeling....well....like shit..all day, she's been angsty and deppresed and blow out...gone...she wrote this a while ago, but it was for something else....ummm.....she wants you all to read this and please read the bottom..**

**all this is from Naruto's point of view...well...hope you like it......sloth out.....**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We met like most people do. On accident. My mom knew yours but we didn't know. We became friends after we talked a while and hung out. We were so much alike. From liking the same music to liking the same foods to being clumsy as hell and getting hurt constantly. I really liked the way you smiled. It made my day better to see you after I had a hard time at home. You always made me smile as well. I began to feel strange around you. I could feel my heart speed up as we talked and laughed. I realized that I had a crush on you after a while. It didn't matter to me that you were another guy, but I didn't know what to do since I wasn't sure if you liked guys too until that fateful day.

I was at your house and we went to the park. We were on the swings and suddenly it began to drizzle so we went back. On our way to your house I tripped like always. You turned around walked to me to help me up, but seeing as how you were clumsy as well, you fell into a puddle. We laughed for what seemed an eternity. We were both cold and wet and it was just hilarious. I still remember what happened after that, always and forever. You reached over and lightly kissed me.

I froze, not sure of what was going on. You pulled back and looked at me and smiled one of your random smiles, which made me blush. After that, we walked back, hand in hand.

When we got to your house, I wanted you to let go, but you wouldn't. We walked in and my mom and yours saw us. My mom sighed and looked at yours with a questioning face. Your mom just shrugged her shoulders at us and smiled. It was alright for us to be together.

As the weeks passed and we got closer and closer, I was falling for you hard. But what I didn't know was that you had already fallen for me. But I found out that you loved me when you said it with determination in your eyes. And I knew it was true when you said it because I knew it was hard for you to say those words. The same went for me. I told you I loved you back.

As the time passed, I told you my entire life. Only you knew every detail of it. And to this day still do.

But, our relationship wasn't as steady as it should have been. It wasn't as if you were being mean to me. Our relationship was sinking because of the things you took. The things you did made me very upset. I always begged you to stop and you said you would. But after a few days, I kept finding little hints that showed me you lied. I didn't want to do it, but I told you we needed to separate for a while so you could clean up your act.

You stopped for a while and we got back together. We were happy, and had no problems. But you started to change. You became more possessive and didn't let me do anything. I didn't want that. I wanted time to myself as well as time with you. I remember you how mad you looked when I told you I wanted to hang out with my friends, but I also wanted to be with you. You looked so angry, and you yelled at me. You said I was being selfish and arrogant, but when I looked into your eyes, I knew it wasn't you that was talking, you were someone else. Because of the things you took, you became different. And because of your little stunt. We were over.

It hurt very much. I know it did. It hurt both of us. I didn't want to, but there was nothing else I could do.

Months passed after we were over. You kept telling me over and over that you loved me, that I meant the world to you. But even if I wanted to be back with you, I knew you might have lost it again because you wouldn't stop doing the things you did.

You called me one day. I wasn't in the greatest moods. You weren't being yourself. You were out of it. You told me things and called me rude names. I knew it wasn't you that was talking, but someone else. But I couldn't help myself. I was very upset that day. I told you I hated you and that I never wanted to see you nor hear you ever again then hung up.

That was the worst thing I could have done. The next day, your mom called me and told me you were in the had overdosed. It felt like my heart was being torn out. I went to see you. You looked so vulnerable and weak. It was so unlike you. You looked unnatural since you were always wired and up.

I cried by your bed. There was nothing I could do. I thought I was going to loose you. But alas, you pulled through. You were alright. I hugged you so tightly when I went to see you when you woke up days later. But, you thought that meant we were back together. But no. I smacked you right there since you truly deserved it. You made me worry so much.

After you recovered, you were almost your old self again. I spent time with you making sure nothing bad happened.

Days later, you called me and told me your dad was there. He heard about your incident and wanted custody of you. You cried so much since you hated your dad. He always wanted perfection from you. As time passed, your dad won. You moved away to live with him so far away.

I missed you, even if you were an idiot. But I loved you. You were MY idiot and no one elses.

As the days passed, I thought you were doing better, but, it all changed that fateful night.

When my mom told me that your mom called to tell me it happened again, I was crushed. You were in the hospital again for being an idiot. I told you to not do it again before you left. I told you I'd kill you if you did it again. But my threats went unheard. You lost control of yourself and ended up in the hospital.

It felt as if my heart was torn into little shreds and thrown away. I prayed to god that you would be ok. I tried to act as if you were going to make it. I begged that if there was a god, you'd make it. But my prayers went unheard.

And now, you're gone. And I'll never see you again. I wish that I could have told you I loved you for the last time. I wish you had listened to me. I wish you would still be here. But wishing will get me nowhere. You're gone.

I loved you for who you were, but I hated you for what you did. You left me alone. I hope you're happy for this mistake you have made. You weren't supposed t go yet.

Sasuke, wherever you are, know that I loved you and always will. But time will pass, and I will hopefully move on. But you'll always be a part of me. You showed me kindness and love and everything in between. You were my everything at one point and I was yours. I will learn to love another and make sure nothing like this ever happens again. But remember, you were always mine as I was yours.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Well, a few months ago, unholynight's girlfirned passed away....actually...this entire thing is based on them....she wrote it and asked me if I could make it into a sasunaru type of thing....so...all of this written down is true...only....it was between two girls....umm....**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this one-shot......unholynight appreaciates those that read this...well....bye....**


End file.
